Beyond Time PT-BR
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: Chris e outros vivem nos séculos 17 e 18 em Bohma. Ele se apaixona por Angelique, mas a ambiciosa Katarina não está disposta a perdê-lo. História em duas partes. Antagonista principal.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Time Versão Português**

 **Os personagens do jogo pertencem à Capcom. A história de fundo e outros personagens são meus.  
Nomes, personagens, empresas, lugares, eventos, localidades e incidentes são produtos da imaginação do autor ou usados de maneira fictícia. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais, vivas ou mortas, outras ficções, ou eventos reais é mera coincidência.**

 **Eu tenho obras originais, e essa não é diferente, mas para publicar nessa site, eu faço adaptações no meu próprio enredo. Mas, futuramente, publicarei minhas versões originais em outro local.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bem-vindos a Beyond Time, uma história de amor que inicialmente é ambientada nos séculos 17 e 18, e depois no tempo atual (século 21).**  
 **Nosso amado personagem Chris Redfield é Christopher Reed, um jovem cavaleiro que servia o rei de Bohma e que se apaixonou por uma jovem plebeia ruiva depois de escapar de uma emboscada.**

 **Angelique Stafford é uma jovem de 17 anos que vive seu próprio campo de batalha na casa de seu pai após a morte de sua mãe. Inocente e sonhadora, ela encontra seu maior amor, Christopher, e os dois logo desenvolvem um forte vínculo depois de passar um tempo sozinhos em seu esconderijo na Casa do Lago.**  
 **Pierce é Piers Nivans que em breve descobriremos seu papel durante a história.**

 **Apesar de ter começado apresentando a ruiva primeiro, a personagem principal e também antagonista da história é Katarina O'Gregon que aparecerá no próximo capitulo.  
**

 **É uma história com triângulo amoroso, ou talvez um quadrado rsrs (já que Pierce também estará muito envolvido futuramente), e é um conto em duas partes que ocorrerá simultaneamente em alguns capítulos.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

E mais uma vez outra batalha, outra missão. Chris Redfield, um dos fundadores originais e agora um capitão da BSAA - Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance - liderava sua equipe em campo em um novo surto em um país europeu chamado Bohma, na primavera de 2010.  
Chris, seu segundo em comando Piers Nivans e alguns outros soldados estavam lutando contra as criaturas quando à distância, Chris ouviu alguém gritando e quando ele olhou na direção de da esquina de um prédio amarelo, ele viu uma jovem correndo em desespero de um novo tipo de b.o.w.

Ela tropeçou e caiu no chão. Imediatamente, o capitão Chris Redfield correu em seu socorro e atirou na criatura ameaçadora, matando-a.  
"Você está bem? Você se machucou?" ele perguntou enquanto se ajoelhava para lhe dar uma ajuda  
"Obrigado por sua ajuda. Eu estou bem, nem um único arranhão." A mulher respondeu a ele com um sorriso, enquanto ele a ajudava a ficar de pé.

Eles não soltaram a mão um do outro e seguraram-na com força, como se suas mãos estivessem se abraçando; sua pele separada apenas pelos tecidos de das luvas dele. Os lábios de ambos se curvaram em sorrisos leves, quando seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez. Embora, provavelmente não era a hora, mas ainda assim Chris demorou um momento para absorver os traços delicados da mulher que estava diante dele.

A mulher tinha uma pele clara com um ligeiro tom rosado que tinha um brilho majestoso próprio; Era como aquelas pérolas rosas de colar, que um dos membros mais antigos da família dele possui. Seu cabelo sedoso era longo e ondulado, cuja cor lembrava as chamas incandescentes de fogo. E seus lindos olhos esmeralda não deixaram de hipnotizá-lo.

Eles lentamente soltaram a mão um do outro e se afastaram um pouco, mas Chris não conseguia desviar os olhos da encantadora jovem diante dele. Ele já estava checando ela antes que ele tomasse conta.

A mulher usava um vestido curto de cor vermelha atraente que tinha uma seda lisa brilhante coberta por um tecido de malha bordada semitransparente, que tinha um desenho floral até os joelhos, mostrando as pernas lisas e tonificadas. O decote em forma de barco era modesto e as mangas translúcidas cobriam três quartos de seus delicados braços. Ela também tinha uma capa de seda combinando amarrada em volta dos ombros, com o capuz cobrindo a cabeça. Não havia duvidas sobre o fato de que ela parecia absolutamente fascinante.

O tempo pareceu congelar enquanto sua memória mantinha cada detalhe dela em um relance. Isso não era o típico dele perder o estado de espírito em tal proporção enquanto ainda estava em campo. Ele não pôde evitar desta vez. Havia algo sobre ela... Ele estava hipnotizado.

"Chris, está tudo bem aqui?"

Chris ouviu à distância a voz de Piers falando com ele quando na verdade seu segundo no comando estava bem ao seu lado.

Chris franziu a testa voltando a seus sentidos, "Sim... está tudo bem", ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da jovem ruiva

"Senhorita, o que você está fazendo nesta parte da cidade? Você não pode ficar aqui. Todos os habitantes deveriam ter sido evacuados!" Piers falou com um tom autoritário

"Eu sei... mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar isso para trás...", ela falou apontando para a bolsa, que parecia ser um estojo de pintura

"Você arriscou sua vida e a de meu capitão por um quadro?" Piers falou com ligeira descrença, enquanto linhas de surpresa percorriam seu rosto

A mulher olhou para baixo, aparentemente envergonhada: "Isso não é apenas um quadro. É o meu trabalho", ela respondeu com uma voz suave

Chris não podia aceitar o comportamento do soldado mais jovem. Seu tom e a reação da mulher o aborreceram: "Piers, vá ajudar os outros de onde você não deveria ter saído. Eu posso lidar com isso aqui!" ele falou com uma expressão séria

"Eu só queria ver você desde..." Piers não pode continuar o que dizia

"Eu estou bem! Agora vá!" o capitão ordenou seu subordinado, aproveitando sua autoridade.

Piers suspirou com um encolher de ombros e saiu em silêncio.

"Sinto muito por te tirar do seu dever e te dar tantos problemas..." a mulher olhou embaraçada com um tom apologético.

"Você não precisa se desculpar. Meu dever é ajudar as pessoas." ele falou com um tom reconfortante, sorrindo suavemente para ela

Ela sorriu suavemente com um aceno de cabeça, "Obrigada..."

"A propósito..." ele limpou a garganta, "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Meu nome é Angelina"

 _Os olhos cor de avelã encontraram os de esmeralda e uma forte onda de sensações se espalharam por seus corpos..._

.

.

 **Inconscientes, esse é o momento quando seus caminhos se cruzaram novamente, mas não quando a história deles realmente começou...**

* * *

 **Primeiro capitulo**

 **Século 17**

Por volta dos 17 anos, Christopher Reed foi a Bohma com seu guardião para servir nos anos seguintes. Participou das viagens diplomáticas do Cardeal e foi condecorado por Carl Brandon, primeiro duque de Bohma durante sua primeira grande experiência militar, a invasão de Baveen. Aos 21 anos ele se tornou um Cavaleiro do Corpo, e algum tempo depois ele foi responsável pela armadura do Rei como Mestre do Arsenal da Torre. Sendo o mais hábil de sua geração, tanto a pé quanto a cavalo, destacou-se no combate corpo a corpo, no arco e flecha e nos torneios da corte real.  
No entanto, foi durante uma batalha nos limites de Bohma que seu destino mudou para sempre. Depois de sobreviver a uma emboscada e fugir dos perseguidores, sem qualquer outra opção disponível, e gravemente ferido, ele pulou no rio - para morrer ou para viver, não importava - ele não estava disposto a ser um prisioneiro do inimigo.

(*)

Angelique Stafford, uma garota simples de 17 anos, com diversos talentos como: escrever, desenhar, pintar, dançar, nadar e cantar, entre outros. Ela viveu a maior parte de sua vida no campo com sua mãe, que sempre a apoiou em tudo. Filha de um soldado, ela nunca teve muito contato com seu pai e seu vínculo fraco ficou ainda mais abalado depois de seu segundo casamento com uma mulher vaidosa e gananciosa que deixou a pobreza devido ao casamento e sempre demonstrou não gostar de Angelique e de ninguém antes dela na vida do homem.

A vida de Angelique mudou quando sua mãe morreu de uma doença, o que a forçou a viver com seu pai ausente e a madrasta odiosa.

Um dia, durante uma visita à velha casa simples que ela morava com a mãe perto de um lago, no início da alvorada, quando estava perdida em seus pensamentos, ela ouviu um barulho diferente e um estranho movimento na água. Levantou-se para se observar melhor, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que era um homem prestes a se afogar. Sem hesitar, a jovem pulou na água fria e nadou na direção do homem que estava exausto e se abatendo que usava uma roupa militar.

"Senhor, fique comigo. Estamos quase na beira"

Ainda noite. Tudo estava em silêncio. Na cálida aurora da madrugada, apenas a o barulho de animais noturnos parecia dar vida à paisagem sombreada onde quer que ele estivesse.

Em uma janela, no escuro, uma figura quieta observava em silêncio a noite que terminava e o inicio do amanhecer.

Seu rosto estava pálido; seu musculoso corpo seminu olhando para ver o curso do lago, descobria os primeiros raios de luz que passavam pelas montanhas e árvores.  
Soluços angustiantes quebraram a calmaria do homem.

O corpo apoiado no peitoril é ritmicamente abalado, cheio de dor e sofrimento. Tosses sufocantes. A pureza do tecido branco ficou vermelho e quente do sangue que escorria incontrolável, manchando a pele pura. O corpo do jovem homem, em um esforço hercúleo, tentava se levantar num ultimo esforço. Seus olhos vazios e abertos ainda estavam buscando a origem de tanta dor em seus vinte e um anos.

Lentamente, como uma flor que cai diante da tempestade, a figura pálida desmaiou, e seu corpo deslizou perto da janela, caindo no chão, mas sua cabeça, olhando para cima, manteve-se mirando a janela para o dia em que ele nascera novamente. Os olhos permaneceram abertos, ainda que nebulosos. Eles pareciam indagar sobre os profundos mistérios que separam a vida da morte.

Poucos minutos depois de recobrar a consciência, surpreso, o homem olhou para a jovem ruiva que acabara de entrar no quarto segurando um candelabro. Seu semblante mostrava compaixão.

"É melhor você não se mexer. Você perdeu muito sangue", ela falou enquanto acendia os outros candelabros  
Sua voz era tão calma e suave. Suas feições finas e delicadas emanavam um olhar angelical e mantinha um sorriso. Ele morreu e estava vendo um anjo?

"Qual o seu nome?" ele perguntou intrigado com a coisa toda

"Meu nome é Angelique Stafford... Ah, ja é hora de trocar os tecidos..." Ela respondeu colocando o candelabro na mesa de cabeceira e tirando do bolso alguns lenços.

Olhar para ela o fez esquecer sua dor e ficar completamente alheio ao sangue que corria da ferida aberta na cintura que estava enrolada pelos tecidos, "me desculpe, eu não queria ter sujado o chão e a cama..."

Ela sorriu: "Está tudo bem, mas a partir de agora, evite mover-se para curar adequadamente e evitar infecções"

Ele concordou com a cabeça, "Obrigado por tudo, Sra. Stafford"

Ela riu: "Você é bem-vindo e apenas me chame de Angelique. Eu não sou casada"

"Tudo bem, Angelique. Além disso, meu nome é Christopher Reed, mas me chame de Christopher"  
Ela acenou de acordo, "Prazer em conhecê-lo Christopher"

"Prazer em conhecê-la também Angelique" ele sorriu de volta

Ela olhou para baixo, limpando a garganta em embaraço, fingindo verificar as ataduras novamente. Ela nunca tinha ficado sozinha com um homem antes, muito menos um homem seminu. Seu coração acelerou e suas mãos definitivamente congelavam de suor frio. Era inevitável pensar que ele era um homem muito bonito e provavelmente um homem casado.

.

.

.

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto simples e viu várias pinturas penduradas nas paredes. Belas pinturas de pessoas, animais, natureza, "esta é a sua casa?"

"Sim"

"Seus pais estão lá fora?"

Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando para baixo mais uma vez, "Não. Eu moro aqui... sozinha"

"Você mora aqui sozinha?" ele repetiu em surpresa

Ela gaguejou, "Ahm, bem... sim e não" ela engoliu a saliva em aflição, "eu... eu moro aqui sozinha quando eu visito aqui... sozinha às vezes..." ela cobriu o rosto encabulada.

Oh Deus, que vergonha! O famoso momento estranho quando se fala frases sem sentido. Quem criou isso deveria ser punido! É horrível se sentir como uma tola.

Ele a observou não sendo capaz de segurar seu sorriso. Ela era fofa e ainda mantinha a inocência que ele gostava. Ele tinha vinte e um anos e tinha alguma experiência com mulheres. Não tanto quanto ele desejava, já que costumava dedicar a maior parte de seu tempo em longas missões e batalhas. Embora, ele se sentisse velho, já que a maioria de seus colegas já eram casados e tinham filhos. Um desejo que ele esperava construir também, mas não havia encontrado nenhuma mulher que tivesse feito seu coração bater como jovem ruiva agora. Ele queria se casar por amor.

"Você vem visitar seus pais?" ele perguntou em um tom amigável

"Meus pais não... mas eu morava aqui com minha mãe. A casa e as memórias aqui são as únicas coisas que eu tenho dela..." ela lutou contra as lágrimas enquanto falava entristecida

"Oh, sinto muito pela sua perda..."

Ela inalou e exalou pesadamente, "Ainda é recente, mas espero que a dor passe logo..."

Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela colocando as mãos em volta dos ombros dela em apoio, "Eu posso entender sua dor, então não lute contra suas lágrimas"

Ela chorou um pouco. Ela não queria parecer tão fraca com um estranho, apesar do inferno que ela estava vivendo desde a morte de sua mãe. Sua madrasta se certificava de sempre começar uma comoção dentro da casa e até mesmo inventar grandes mentiras. E não importava se as mentiras eram provadas com testemunhas falsas, o pai dela sempre escolhia o lado de sua esposa. Então, para escapar por um tempo da casa dos tormentos, ela vem para cá, para seu antigo abrigo. Ninguém realmente se incomoda em procurá-la toda vez que ela "desaparece". Na casa do lago, ela se sente segura. Agora, ela se sentia protegida.

Lentamente Angelique voltou à sua normalidade enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e percebeu que estava escondendo o rosto no peito do homem, envolvida nos braços dele. Homem nu! Ela se afastou cruzando os braços em volta de si mesma com uma expressão aterrorizada.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis desrespeitar você... Eu simplesmente não pude deixar de te ver chorando e me sentir impotente quando eu sei como é a dor..." ele falou em tristeza.

"Não me toque nunca mais... pelado. Você não é meu marido!"

"Eu realmente não farei isso nunca mais, eu prometo!"

"Eu vou pegar algumas roupas velhas do meu falecido padrasto. As suas ainda estão secando"

Christopher soltou um pesado suspiro de tristeza. Ele se sentiu mal por seu jeito "tocante". Era um hábito que ele não parecia controlar tanto quando via alguém em tristeza. Às vezes, ele odiava esse traço nele em querer proteger as pessoas de qualquer maneira, mesmo com gestos simples, ou abraços reconfortantes.

Ele sentou-se na cama. Apreciando a dor da ferida como uma forma de seu próprio castigo. Ainda fraco e cansado, ele simplesmente voltou a dormir.

Quando Angelique voltou ao quarto, encontrou Christopher dormindo profundamente. Ignorando sua nudez tanto quanto podia, ela cobriu seu corpo com o cobertor e lençóis.

Ela sorriu enquanto verificava suavemente a temperatura da pele dele. Ela tinha uma mistura de sentimentos sobre o episódio anterior.  
Andando devagar, dirigiu-se à porta para sair do quarto e foi para o dela. Enquanto arrumava a cama, sentiu arrepios sempre que pensava nele. Seu estômago estava estranho. Ah e os sorrisos repentinos... Os tais sorrisos!

Naquela noite, ela não conseguia dormir em paz enquanto intercalava o tempo para verificar o homem adormecido e ferido e sua mente inquieta por compartilhar seu abrigo com um estranho atraente.

Enquanto os dias passavam, Angelique e Christopher continuaram a compartilhar a Casa do Lago enquanto ele se recuperava de seus ferimentos. Sempre dormindo em quartos diferentes e respeitando a privacidade um do outro.

Ele era um homem forte, mas as habilidades médicas dela o impressionaram. Ela não era médica, mas seu conhecimento sobre plantas medicinais e cuidados especiais a tornava única.

Em uma manhã, Angelique estava limpando sua ferida e não pôde evitar a curiosidade do que a causara.

"Foi um ataque de espada... quando eu pulei na frente do meu melhor amigo em uma tentativa de salvá-lo do ataque..." ele olhou para baixo quando se lembrou do momento fatídico

"Uma tentativa? Você não conseguiu salvá-lo?"

"Eu não sei... Eu espero que sim... Pierce é como um irmão para mim, mas eu sei que ele também foi ferido."

Ela fez uma careta triste, "Espero que esse ato não tenha sido em vão, mas você tem sorte de não ter perfurado nenhum órgão interno..."

"Sim, eu sei... mas quase morri de hemorragia"

"Ou de infecção", ela acrescentou

A jovem não insistiu em mais nenhuma pergunta sobre o assunto. Ela percebeu que ele não queria entrar em detalhes sobre o incidente. Um pouco injusto em sua opinião, como ela compartilhou seu esconderijo especial com ele, no entanto, ela estava ciente de que as mulheres devem obedecer aos homens e não forçar assuntos que eles não querem compartilhar.

"E você? Onde você aprendeu medicina?" ele perguntou curioso enquanto a observava passando mel em sua ferida.

"Com meus pais. Meu pai é soldado e foi ferido durante as batalhas também e minha mãe tinha um amigo que usava tais práticas."

"Isso é legal... então seu pai é um soldado?"

Ela assentiu em silêncio

"Como é possível viver sozinha nesta casa sem parentes... ou um marido?"

Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando atentamente para sua ferida. Ela estava hesitante, mas não podia deixá-lo sem uma resposta e mentir não estava em sua personalidade, "Eu não me importo se não sou casada. Meu pai mora em outra terra a poucos quilômetros de distância daqui com a nova família. Ele é dono desta terra agora e me permite ficar aqui sempre que eu quiser..."

"Oh, entendo..."

Ela assentiu em silêncio enquanto terminava o procedimento. Era sua vez de não entrar em mais detalhes também.

Com o passar dos dias, eles aprenderam mais um sobre o outro e estavam se tornando bons amigos. Ele finalmente percebeu que ambos estavam se escondendo. Ele estava "escondido" do inimigo da batalha e da côrte. Enquanto Angelique estava "escondida" do pai e da madrasta malvada, um assunto que sempre o preocupava com a segurança de seu anjo.

Anjo - Sim - é o que ela se parecia para ele. Ela era gentil e educada, multitarefada. Ela era desajeitada também, o que só lhe dava um charme extra.

O jovem casal se identificava em muitos assuntos. Ele passou a notar e admirar seus talentos e a personalidade. Ela tinha um espírito independente e a pesca era outra das suas boas habilidades para colocar comida na mesa - ele adorava pescar.

Apesar de sua ferida que uma vez ou outra costumava reabrir, ele sempre tentava fazer algo inato a um homem, como carregar cargas pesadas. Talvez uma teimosia do seu lado ou talvez apenas ser um cavalheiro como ele é. Ele a ajudava sempre que podia, especialmente com a madeira, como homem que ele tinha a força para tal tarefa e como um cavaleiro ele tinha a habilidade para tal.

"Você tem alguma intenção de retornar à côrte quando se recuperar?" ela perguntou durante um almoço

"Espero que não, nem mesmo se eu melhorar, a menos que eles me encontrem antes e venham ao meu 'resgate'... algo que eu tenho dúvidas..."

"Por que eles não resgatariam um membro de sua tropa?"

"É uma situação complicada. Eu posso ter cometido um grande erro por fugir... minha honra está em cheque... então eu acho que é melhor eles acreditarem que eu estou morto e ser um homem livre o quanto que puder"

Ela virou o rosto para o lado pensativa. Ela poderia se identificar com o desejo de liberdade.

"Você pode estar pensando que eu sou covarde, estou correto?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negando "Não"

"Não?" ele repetiu em surpresa

"É isso que você pensa de si mesmo? Que você é um covarde?"

"Não sou?"

"Você é? É covardia lutar por sua própria vida?"

"Como militar, eu fiz uma promessa de lutar pelo meu Rei, minha Majestade, minha nação e dar a minha vida por eles... o meu próprio desejo não é uma prioridade"

"Eu entendo esse código, mas acredito que você pode ter mais valor estando vivo do que morto... você ainda pode continuar lutando quando se recuperar"

Ele sorriu com ternura. Ainda havia ingenuidade naquela jovem alma: "Há uma grande diferença entre o idealismo e a realidade. Não há espaço nem perdão para erros em uma batalha. A pouca honra que me resta será paga com minha morte... por isso estou dando a eles a minha morte…"

"E, por outro lado, você está recebendo sua liberdade sem honra", ela completou a frase virando o rosto para olhar para ele

"Esse é o caso!"

Ela soltou uma risadinha, "O que você chama de covardia eu chamo de um movimento inteligente... é como matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só"

"Talvez você esteja correta, mas o preço é alto"

"Pelo menos um de nós está livre agora..."

Eles trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. Ela era tão bonita e tão compreensiva com ele. Sua pele clara e longos cabelos como fogo. Seus olhos verdes como o tom do lago. A inocência em seu olhar e a vibração da jovem alma. O rubor se formou em suas bochechas tornando-a ainda mais bonita quando ela virou o rosto abruptamente para o lado em uma tentativa de disfarçar sua timidez e a falta de jeito por deixar os talheres cair no chão.

Mais e mais ela cativava aquele jovem com uma alma antiga que lentamente pareceu recuperar sua juventude de volta graças àquele terno e sonhador espírito de fogo.

* * *

 **Propriedade dos Stafford**

O dia tinha tudo para ser pacífico para a Sra. Amelia Stafford que estava brincando com a filha no quintal em uma manhã de primavera.

Um homem alto, aparentemente em seus 40 anos, careca, vestindo uma roupa preta caminhou na direção da mulher com uma expressão séria. Ele havia retornado de uma longa missão.

"Você sabe onde Angelique está?"

"Meu amor. Você está de volta para a segurança do nosso lar!" a mulher falou em um jeito animado e um largo sorriso

"Sim, estou de volta, mas onde está Angelique?" ele respondeu com um tom grosseiro

"Ela fugiu de novo. Ela deve estar na Casa do Lago, como de costume..." ela respondeu ele revirando os olhos e com frieza

"Por quanto tempo desta vez?"

"Não sei e não me importo. Ela já cresceu o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma"

"Ela não é casada ainda!"

A mulher de cabelos escuros deu de ombros, sem dar importância à suposta preocupação do homem: "E ela nunca será se continuar recusando os poucos candidatos que se interessam, afinal, ela não é um bom material para casamento".

"Ela ainda é minha filha e eu quero o melhor para ela"

A mulher sorriu cinicamente: "E eu também! Por isso fiquei pensando que seria melhor ela ser enviada para um convento se não se casar até o ano que vem. Ela não pode viver sob suas asas para sempre"

"Um convento?"

"Sim, meu amado marido! Se ela recusar outro candidato, isso demonstra que ela não está preocupada com o próprio bem-estar e não tem objetivo de vida... um convento pode colocá-la na linha enquanto ela ajuda os outros, porque é isso que ela gosta de fazer, certo?" ela falou em um tom falsamente amigável. Oh Deus, se ele pudesse ler a mente dela!

O homem estava pensativo e prometeu pensar sobre o assunto. Aparentemente, esse parecia ser um bom segundo plano.

* * *

 **Agradeço a todos que dedicaram seu tempo para ler este capítulo e chegaram até aqui. Eu espero que vocês continuem a nova jornada comigo. Peço desculpas por qualquer erro de gramática ou de ortografia.**

 **Esta é a versão em português da minha obra original, e adaptada para o universo de games (Resident Evil) para que eu pudesse publicar nesse site em que já escrevo há muitos anos.**

 **Por ser a versão em português, então devo avisar que a prioridade para atualizações continuará sendo a versão em inglês em que a história está bem mais avançada, mas aos poucos vou atualizando esta versão também, pois tenho que traduzir o trabalho original, afinal eu tenho preferência por escrever em inglês todas as minhas histórias.**

 **Por enquanto já tenho os primeiros 18 capítulos em português, mas por conta do google tradutor, tenho que fazer ajustes nos textos e isso leva mais tempo, pois além da versão inglesa, tenho uma outra história em curso também, sem contar os estudos na vida real, então por favor, tenham um pouquinho de paciência comigo rs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens do jogo pertencem à Capcom. A história de fundo e outros personagens são meus.  
Nomes, personagens, empresas, lugares, eventos, localidades e incidentes são produtos da imaginação do autor ou usados de maneira fictícia. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais, vivas ou mortas, outras ficções, ou eventos reais é mera coincidência.**

* * *

 **Palácio de Northman**

Pierce Northman, um jovem de 21 anos que serve a Coroa de Bohma e veio de uma linhagem de soldados como seu pai e seu pai-avó serviram aos reis anteriores, estava deitado em sua cama no Palácio de Northman, a terra que ele herdou de seu pai que morreu em batalha.

Era uma manhã nublada e fria depois de chover a noite toda. O jovem soldado parecia pensativo e distante. Memórias da batalha anterior.

Naquele dia, ele enfrentou a morte depois de cair em uma emboscada que matou muitos outros soldados e quase deu ao rei de Edonia sua vitória se não houvesse o movimento inteligente de Christopher Reed dispersar seus homens e transformar a emboscada do inimigo em sua própria armadilha.  
Um suspiro triste. Memórias de sua amizade.  
Pierce e Christopher se conheciam há muito tempo, antes mesmo de se alistarem como soldados.

Bohma, um país em crescimento, tinha muitas aldeias espalhadas pelo seu território. Todas as aldeias estavam subordinadas ao poder do rei enquanto ele mantinha terras reais em todas as provincias e as visitava de tempos em tempos. Embora a maioria das aldeias estivesse localizada nas proximidades da terra do rei e do castelo principal.

Em uma aldeia perto do castelo principal que os jovens haviam conhecido durante a infância, quando o pai de Pierce foi convidado para fazer parte da corte. Um dia, os meninos se encontraram nas ruas e, desde então, continuaram sendo grandes amigos e compartilhavam um vínculo fraterno. Até aquela noite algum tempo atrás.

Pierce conseguiu escapar da armadilha no chão - muito ferido - e com dificuldade correu para chegar a um cavalo e continuar lutando. Ele estava pronto para morrer, mas dar a sua vida não seria tão fácil para o inimigo. Eles tiveram que se esforçar mais. E foi o que aconteceu, ele acabou encurralado e antes de receber a lâmina da espada em seu peito, ele viu uma sombra pulando na frente dele e recebendo o ataque em seu próprio abdômen.

"Pierce, corra!"  
Seu amigo e quase mentor gritou enquanto lutava com o soldado Edoniano e retirou a espada de seu abdômen e a usou com um único movimento preciso para matar o soldado Edoniano.

"Eu não vou fugir! Eu sou soldado e dou minha vida em batalha!"

"A guerra não é apenas sobre a morte, mas sobre a vida! Você tem que contar e entregar isso ao rei!" o agonizante Christopher que estava ajoelhado no chão interrompeu o jovem e deu-lhe um papel: "Há outros vindo por uma rota oposta! Há um traidor servindo ao rei de Edonia, ele está infiltrado e você deve preparar o nosso rei antes que seja tarde demais!"

"Nós dois vamos fazer isso juntos!"

"Não! Apenas vá Pierce! É uma ordem!"

Aborrecido, a única opção de Pierce Northman era obedecer ao seu superior e velho amigo que correu para a floresta para distrair alguns outros soldados dando-lhe tempo para voltar ao castelo e informar ao rei sobre a situação real.

Não houve despedidas. Graças ao último ato de Christopher, Pierce logo foi promovido a vice-almirante e tomara o antigo lugar de seu falecido amigo que foi declarado morto em batalha.  
Pierce levantou-se da cama e cansou-se de ficar apenas no quarto, e caminhou lentamente até o jardim da frente.

* * *

 **Propriedade dos O'Gregon**

Duas moças, uma loira de 18 anos e uma morena de 20 anos, caminharam até o celeiro na terra dos O'Gregon. A loira chamada Elizabeth não parecia satisfeita enquanto seguia a morena que não escondia o entusiasmo em sua expressão facial.

"Katarina, eu não posso continuar fazendo isso! Nossos pais podem ouvir sobre suas aventuras secretas e eu ficar presa em mentiras! Eu não quero ser punida sua causa! As mulheres não devem visitar nenhum homem sozinho! Você sabe o que podem dizer…"

"Eu não me importo com o que eles dizem! As mulheres não são objetos ou bonecas para serem escravizadas por qualquer homem! As mulheres merecem ter amigos e é isso que eu vou fazer... para visitar o meu amigo! Eu não vejo nenhum problema em visitar um amigo" a mulher morena encolheu os ombros

"Devo repetir, as mulheres não devem visitar nenhum homem sozinho!"

"Pierce é meu amigo e todo mundo sabe disso!" Ela engasgou: "Na verdade, todo mundo sabe como sou simpática e comunicativa! As pessoas gostam da minha presença e eu tenho uma boa reputação, porque todo mundo sabe que eu não estou fazendo nada errado por ter amigos!"

"As pessoas não dizem isso na sua cara, mas eu ouvi algumas pessoas comentando sobre que você e Fleming eram 'amigos' demais..."

Katarian engasgou, "Fleming e eu estávamos nos conhecendo porque nossos pais queriam que eu me casasse com ele... Eu só tomei o tempo e o humor para conhecê-lo melhor, porque eu não posso casar com qualquer homem!" ela limpou a garganta e riu: "E ele provou que não era bom o suficiente para ser meu marido! Ah e ele morreu, certo? Eu odiaria ser viúva tão cedo!"

A mulher de cabelos loiros revirou os olhos em desgosto: "Isso não deveria ter acontecido! As mulheres devem pertencer a um único homem e esse homem é seu marido, eu não sei o que você precisa em um homem para te fazer feliz..."

"Eu concordo totalmente com você minha irmãzinha e é isso que eu estou fazendo...procurando meu homem e só pertencer a ele afinal eu sei o que eu preciso em um homem para ser feliz!"

Elizabeth ofegou: "Incluiu dormir com Fleming?"

Katarina riu alto: "Adorável irmã, vá pegar a sela rapidamente. Pretendo voltar antes do pôr do sol!" ela ordenou mantendo um grande sorriso - sorriso de cinismo

"Eu me pergunto com quantos homens você já ficou..." a loira falou enquanto se afastava

"Apenas pergunte às pessoas que falam merda sobre mim. Você não ouviu falar de nenhum homem com quem eu fiquei! E Fleming, bem... o que posso dizer? As pessoas apenas falaram merda porque sabiam que estávamos "noivos", apesar de eu não ver isso dessa maneira, mas eles precisavam citar o mais óbvio, hein! Eles já usaram a palavra Conhecer?"

"Não realmente e ninguém usou essa palavra sobre você, irmã... Mas eu acho que, como sua irmã e confidente, eu me preocupo com a sua reputação e com a da nossa família. Eu não gosto quando as pessoas falam mal sobre você"

A morena sorriu gentilmente, "Eu sei que você se importa comigo e eu me importo com você também, mas você pode se acostumar com isso porque as pessoas sempre falam sobre qualquer um e sobre todos. Isso é coisa das pessoas, desta sociedade! E você e qualquer outra pessoa não pode mudar isso. Então apenas ignore-as! Se eu como o assunto em questão não me importo, por que você vai? Isso só envelhece você mais rápido e desperdiça sua beleza!" Katarina falou enquanto eles terminavam de arrumar a sela no cavalo

A loira sorriu, olhando para baixo, "Você está certa! Mas... Você vai ficar com Pierce também? Esqueceu-se de Christopher?"

A morena revirou os olhos rindo: "Não diga 'também', é rude mesmo que você seja minha irmã."

"Ficará?"

Katarina exalou: "Você quis dizer 'casar' com Pierce, certo? Você tem que se expressar melhor minha linda irmã" ela sorriu e a loira exalou, "Quem sabe... somos amigos por muitos anos, então vamos ver... e sobre Christopher..." ela deu um longo suspiro, "eu ainda o amo, mas agora que ele está morto, a vida continua! Talvez Pierce possa me dar a felicidade que eu tanto quero" Katarina montou no cavalo

"É melhor ter cuidado com isso irmã... se nossos pais souberem... não sei mais o que dizer a eles..."

"Eles não vão se você não disser nada! Apenas mantenha em mente que eu sou sua irmã mais velha e eu tenho a obrigação de ensinar-lhe coisas, e como eu posso te ensinar algo que eu não sei? Dessa forma você vai libertar sua cabeça de todo o nervosismo de responder as perguntas deles! " ela respondeu sorrindo e então ordenou que o cavalo se movesse

Elizabeth O'Gregon observou sua irmã aventureira desaparecer no horizonte. Ela suspirou com um olhar preocupado. Ela apenas rezou para que Katarina nunca fosse pega em suas idéias distorcidas.

Katarina chegou na terra de Northman na hora do almoço. De longe, ela viu Pierce sentado em um banco e chamou ele.

Ela estava usando um longo vestido verde em tecido nobre, seus longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados e pele clara a fazia parecer brilhar de longe. Ela chamou a atenção de Pierce e ele caminhou lentamente em sua direção para cumprimentá-la.

Havia algo de errado em si mesmo. Ele se sentiu esquisito quando ela sorriu para ele de maneira tão diferente, como se estivesse flertando? Isso estava errado! Ele sabia que ela parecia ter sentimentos por Christopher e ele respeitava isso apesar de ter seus próprios sentimentos por ela. Ele não era o tipo de homem para pegar a mulher de um amigo, pelo menos não um amigo vivo.

Com o passar dos dias e semanas, o comportamento de Katarina em relação a ele havia mudado significativamente. Ela demonstrou interesse nele e isso aumentou a atração que ele sentia por ela, porém ele tinha sentimentos mistos sobre toda a situação.

Ela pertencia a uma família nobre e rica, uma família próxima ao rei. Ele era um oficial real. Eles pertenciam a diferentes classes sociais e ele tinha dúvidas sobre a família dela aceitar o casamento deles.

.

.

 _A educação precoce de Katarina O´Gregon era típica das mulheres de sua classe. A perfeita mulher da nobreza. Sua carruagem era graciosa e suas roupas francesas eram agradáveis e elegantes; ela dançava com facilidade, possuia uma voz agradável, tocava bem o alaúde e vários outros instrumentos musicais, e falava francês fluentemente. Uma jovem nobre notável, inteligente e perspicaz. Isso atraia as pessoas para conversarem com ela e depois ela os divertia e as entretia. Em resumo, sua energia e vitalidade fiziam dela o centro das atenções em qualquer reunião social. Ela "se deliciava" com a atenção que recebia de seus admiradores.  
Sua formação acadêmica não limitava-se à aritmética, sua genealogia familiar, gramática, história, leitura, ortografia e escrita. Ela desenvolveu habilidades domésticas como dança, bordados, boas maneiras, administração doméstica, música, costura e canto. Katarina aprendeu a jogar jogos como cartas, xadrez e jogos de dados. Ela também aprendeu arco e flecha, falcoaria, cavalgadas e caça. Ela era de estatura mediana e tinha uma constituição esbelta, de longos cabelos e castanho-escuro encaracolados e grossos, olhos castanho-esverdeados, boca bem definida com lábios medianos e compleição ideológica para a época. Ela era considerada brilhante, charmosa, motivada, elegante, franca e graciosa, com uma inteligência afiada e uma personalidade viva, opiniosa e apaixonada. Katarina era descrita como "doce e alegre", bebendo vinho, comendo culinária francesa, flertando, jogando, fofocando e ouvindo uma boa piada. Ela gostava do ocasional jogo de boliche. No entanto, Katarina também tinha uma língua afiada e um temperamento terrível vez ou outra._

* * *

 **Casa do Lago**

Angelique estava dormindo em seu quarto quando foi acordada pelos raios de sol iluminando seu rosto através das cortinas parcialmente abertas, lembrando-a de que o novo dia havia chegado.

Ela terminou de fazer a higiene da manhã e trocou de roupa. Ela caminhou até o quarto de hóspedes para checá-lo como parte da rotina que já compartilhavam. Ele não estava lá. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar da casa. Ela sabia que ele era uma pessoa da manhã e olhando para a janela, ela poderia dizer que ela tinha dormido mais do que deveria, por isso não era uma surpresa que ele poderia estar fazendo alguma tarefa externa em casa.

Ela caminhou até a cozinha e leu o bilhete que ele deixara na mesa. Em cima, uma rosa vermelha. Sua favorita. Ela não pôde evitar o sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Ela amava os pequenos gestos de seu cuidado por ela. Uma parte de sua gratidão, ela pensou.

Ela estava tomando o café da manhã quando ouviu fortes batidas na porta assustando-a. Certamente não era Christopher quando ela reconheceu a voz masculina chamando seu nome. Um dos irmãos da madrasta dela.

"Então este é o lugar onde você está se escondendo?" ela podia notar o tom de deboche na voz dele

"Eu não estou me escondendo. Não é nenhum segredo que eu fico aqui quando quiser"

"Você ficou longe por muito tempo. É perigoso para uma mulher solitária não ter a segurança de homem ao seu lado..."

"Eu me sinto mais segura aqui do que no ninho da cobra"

Ele riu do sarcasmo dela, "quer você goste ou não, posso lembrar que você pertence ao ninho da cobra desde que sua amada mãe morreu. Eles não querem você, uma mulher solteira, arruinando a reputação da família. Você quer viver em sua própria casa, arranje um marido e dê a si mesma alguma dignidade!"

"Você não é ninguém para me dizer isso. Agora, por favor, deixe a minha terra. Você viu que eu estou sã e salva, então diga a eles que eles não precisam se preocupar comigo e devem celebrar minha ausência em sua preciosa casa!"

"Eu não vim para verificar você. Eu vim para te levar." Ele falou tomando-a forçadamente pelo braço

"Me solte! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você!"

"Você não vai ficar sozinha aqui também!"

"Essa casa é minha!"

"Legalmente não é!"

"Para o inferno a lei! Eu não vou a lugar algum com você, você não é ninguém para me obrigar! Se eles me querem de volta, eles devem esperar minha própria decisão!" ela gritou empurrando-o

"Bastarda idiota!" ele gritou e tapeou o rosto dela: "Para mim você pode queimar no inferno!" ele gritou dando-lhe as costas e correndo para seu cavalo

Angelique observou o homem irado sair enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Ela podia sentir o rosto queimando, provavelmente estava avermelhado. Paralisada, ela chorou. Ela chorou de raiva, ela chorou de medo. Ela odiava a condição submissa que as mulheres eram forçadas a viver. O casamento, além da morte, era a única opção para escapar. Embora, no seu ponto de vista, essa opção não seria tão libertadora como ela desejava. Será apenas uma troca de autoridades. No lugar do pai, ela teria que obedecer ao marido. Que merda!  
No entanto, o casamento não pareca ser uma "solução" imediata. Há muito melhores candidatas do sexo feminino por aí. Mulheres que podem ser boas donas de casa. Mulheres mais bonitas. Mulher comunicativas e femininas. Mulheres mais ricas.

Angelique não via nada perto disso em sua aparência, em sua personalidade. Ela odiava usar maquiagem, na verdade ela nem sabia como usar isso. Ela era magra, estatura média-baixa. Provavelmente, a única coisa que ela gostava de si mesma era o cabelo dela.  
Quando o homem irritado desapareceu, Angelique fechou a porta e foi lavar o rosto. Seu dia foi arruinado. Seu humor estava arruinado.  
Ela ouviu um barulho. Seus olhos se arregalaram em susto. Os passos apressados se aproximando. Ela teria que passar por outra disputa? Ela respirou fundo se preparando para o pior.

"Angely? Você está aí?"

Ela reconheceu a voz masculina - de Christopher. Ela respirou em alívio.

"Angely? O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, preocupado, notando a marca vermelha em seu rosto delicado, "Eu estava pegando madeira e vi um homem saindo em um cavalo. Quem era ele?"

Ela tentou disfarçar sua apreensão, inevitavelmente olhando para baixo: "Ele é o irmão da minha madrasta".

"O quê ele fez pra você?" Ele perguntou tocando seu queixo suavemente enquanto levantava o rosto para ele, procurando por seus olhos. Os olhos da verdade.

"Nada…"

"Angely, não minta para mim, você pode confiar em mim!" ele falou com um tom gentil

Ah seu toque, seu olhar. Nenhum outro homem tinha sido tão amigável e gentil com ela. Tão solidário. Tal cavalheiro. Tão carinhoso e respeitoso. Estranhamente, o mundo parecia melhor quando ele estava perto dela. A vida era melhor quando ele estava por perto. Ela nunca se sentiu tão bem com um homem antes, o que a fizera se isolar de qualquer abordagem masculina ou flertar.

"Ele não fez nada..." metade da verdade ", ele só queria me levar de volta 'para casa'", sua voz tremia. Ela não poderia chamar aquele lugar de casa.

Ele olhou para baixo em tristeza.

Ela podia sentir a frieza em sua pele enquanto seus dedos quentes deixavam sua pele, "Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum", ela acrescentou depois de engolir a saliva.

Ele olhou-a. Ele não conseguia esconder que ele gostava de ouvir essas palavras, mas assim que essas palavras pareciam ser um consolo, a esperança estava condenada quando ela acrescentou: "Pelo menos não por agora".

Essa era a realidade. Nenhum deles pertencia a esse lugar. Foi temporário, uma temporada. Uma temporada que se estendia sem o controle deles. Uma temporada que prolongou e intensificou os crescentes sentimentos de aquecimento em seus corações sem esperança. Corações sem esperança que se uniu na água, naquele lago em uma quase semelhante costa celestial. Destinos que se uniram algumas semanas antes daquele dia cinzento.

Naquela noite, nenhum deles conseguiu dormir. Em quartos separados, como sempre. A distância e o vazio que eles deveriam se adaptar muito em breve.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e agradeço por dedicarem seu tempo para ler o meu trabalho :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Os personagens do jogo pertencem à Capcom. A história de fundo e outros personagens são meus.**

 **Nomes, personagens, empresas, lugares, eventos, localidades e incidentes são produtos da imaginação do autor ou usados de maneira fictícia. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais, vivas ou mortas, outras ficções, ou eventos reais é mera coincidência.**

* * *

Os pássaros cantavam anunciando a chegada do novo dia. Sol acolhedor. Pássaros voando de árvore em árvore, da árvore para o chão. A brisa morna do fim da primavera anunciando o verão.

Angelique abriu as cortinas e ficou na janela do quarto admirando a bela paisagem que amava naquela casa, no "meio do nada", segundo a opinião dos outros - a madrasta e o pai.

O contraste do belo trabalho da natureza contrastava com seu humor interior. Desde a visita desagradável do irmão de sua madrasta, ela parecia ter perdido parte de seu humor positivo. Ela odiava isso. Não era o suficiente ter perdido a mãe?  
Ela olhou para baixo em tristeza e suspirou. Ela nunca será feliz ou livre? Ela imaginou. Ser submissa ao domínio de seu pai ao lado de sua esposa bruxa estava lentamente tirando o melhor dela.

O casamento parecia ser a única saída. Mas quem vai se casar com uma ruiva desajeitada e entediante como ela? Ela tinha talentos, mas os homens geralmente não gostavam disso numa cônjuge. As mulheres não podiam ser independentes e prosperar sozinhas.  
A menos que você encontre um homem de mente mais aberta - os raros - e ela não parecia ter essa sorte. Na verdade, ela estava acostumada com sua desgraça e futuro sombrio, como se acabasse se casando para deixar a influência negativa do pai e se submeter ao domínio e aos desejos de outro homem. Certamente ela não terá a sorte de encontrar um bom homem que se apaixone. Um homem que vai gostar e aceitá-la do jeito que ela é e amá-la de volta. Não, isso não vai acontecer com ela. Seu infortúnio é o que define seu destino.

Ainda era de manhã cedo, o sol estava se levantando entre as montanhas e a água cristalina refletia seu brilho enquanto o fundo do lago era revelado em uma magia gloriosa.

No entanto, não foi isso o que realmente cativou os olhos da jovem ruiva. Foi ele - seu convidado, o "fugitivo" - Christopher Reed - nadando nu na margem do lago. Ela podia sentir suas bochechas queimando e, provavelmente, elas estavam muito vermelhas. Ela nunca tinha visto nada ou alguém assim antes. Muito menos um homem!

A curiosidade, o constrangimento e a excitação conseguiram mantê-la tão atenta a todos os detalhes do corpo daquele homem musculoso. Ele não era gordo e seus músculos eram evidentes. Ela gostou disso. Ela gostava de sua visão, apesar de não ter tanta certeza se ela poderia estar fazendo isso. Certo ou errado. Espiando? Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar. Admirando de longe. Ele não precisava saber disso, certo?  
Ela riu um pouco e se escondeu atrás da cortina. Alguns segundos depois, ela olhou através das cortinas novamente. Sua atenção não ficou por muito tempo quando seus olhos se arregalaram quando viram o frontal total do homem quando ele saiu do lago. Ela corou novamente fechando as cortinas imediatamente e respirou profundamente na esperança de que ele não a tivesse visto.  
Ela sentou na cadeira e esperou. Ela ouvia as movimentações dele, notando que ele tinha ido para o quarto dele. Ela abriu a porta para sair do dela. O susto tomou-a de supetão quando Christopher abriu a porta novamente. Os olhos dela imediatamente se concentraram no peito desnudo dele. Ela evitou olhar para baixo até perceber que ele estava usando calças. Um leve alívio. Sua nudez ainda estava fresca em sua memória. Ela corou novamente.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou

Ela assentiu, "Sim. Por que você pergunta?" ela tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo

"Você parece diferente…"

Ela riu sem graça, "Diferente como?"

"Eu não sei... você teve contato com um membro da sua família de novo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, "Não. Eu acho que é apenas sua imaginação"

Ele deu de ombros, levantando as sobrancelhas, "Talvez..."

Ela limpou a garganta, "Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Sim, uma toalha limpa. Eu estava prestes a pegar"

Ela se afastou lentamente, "Tudo bem... Agora eu vou tomar café da manhã e fazer minhas tarefas. Você também quer café da manhã?"

"Sim, claro. Eu vou me trocar e vou te ajudar com a madeira"

Ela sorriu de acordo e se virou sem dizer uma palavra. Christopher observou Angelique andando. Ele sabia que não era nada da sua imaginação. Certamente ele não iria forçá-la a lhe dizer nada, mas ele não podia deixar de ficar intrigado. Ela era uma péssima mentirosa, mas ele a achava fofa. Inconscientemente, ele sorriu quando ela desapareceu na escada.

* * *

 **Palácio dos O'Gregon**

A primavera era considerada uma bela temporada por muitas pessoas devido à beleza das árvores e plantas coloridas. Os frutos nascem, mas junto com isto o calor e as chuvas também. Mas para Katarina a primavera e o verão não eram suas estações favoritas, devido à mudança do clima, suas alergias surgiam e ela odiava o nariz por causa dessa mudança de clima e do pólen. Sem mencionar o suor do calor.

Sua sorte era ter um amigo médico chamado Vladimir Hansen. Ele costumava freqüentar as classes altas e principalmente a realeza. Ele foi favorecido devido ao seu amplo conhecimento e aprimoramento em suas técnicas, pois costumava viajar muito e aprendeu importantes cuidados com os chineses e povos nativos.

As alergias não eram um obstáculo nem uma desculpa para não se cuidar e manter a rotina de beleza de Katarina. Sua vaidade era um traço forte sobre ela e ela se certificava de sempre ficar bonita mesmo estando em casa. Todos os mimos traziam bons resultados para ela, pois a valorizavam e assim conseguia qualquer atenção que ela precisasse e favores especiais principalmente do lado masculino.

Em seu quarto, Katarina foi ajudada por suas damas de companhia para ajudá-la a se vestir e aplicar maquiagem. Ela escolheu um lindo vestido de manga curta, rosa, longo de brocado, comprimento das luvas até os antebraços, perfume floral, salto alto e um guarda-chuva vermelho – sua cor favorita.

Ela estava descendo as escadas quando encontrou seu pai no caminho.  
Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão séria: "Onde você está indo?"

"Eu vou ver meu médico, Vladimir"

Ele olhou-a até os pés fazendo uma careta: "Você precisa de tudo isso só para ir ao médico?"

"Você sabe que sim"

"Não será mais fácil se ele viesse atendê-la aqui?"

"Eu mal posso respirar! Não posso esperar por sua disponibilidade... E por que você está me questionando? Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado em ir ao médico quando você sabe que eu tenho alergias durante esta temporada! Você já deveria estar acostumado..."

"Tem certeza de que não vai ver outro homem?"

Ela riu alto, "Do que você está falando? Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido para mim, meu amado pai"

"Eu ouvi rumores sobre sua conduta com aquele cavaleiro real...o Pierce"

Ela exalou suavemente, "Meu adorável pai. Eu sou uma mulher que chama atenção onde quer que eu vá sem fazer nada. As pessoas ficam com inveja e inventam mentiras sobre a minha pessoa" ela sorriu, "Você deve ignorar isso e se acostumar com o falatório afinal Pierce é meu amigo de muitos anos e você sabe disso!"

"Eles dizem que ele tem sentimentos por você"

"E daí?"

"E daí é que ele não é um homem para você! Eu ouvi que ele tinha outras mulheres e como homem eu te digo que ele tem outras intenções com você e essas segundas intenções não são permitidas para uma mulher de sua classe que deve se casar com um duque no mínimo…"

Ela revirou os olhos impaciente: "Eu não sou uma puta pai! Nem uma criança! Eu sei como me defender e Pierce é apenas um amigo para mim!"

"Você ainda é uma mulher, Katarina! Alguns homens não lidam bem com a rejeição e é melhor que ele nunca toque em você senão ele será um homem morto!"

"Mas ele me tocou pai..."

"O que?!" o homem arregalou os olhos, perplexo

Ela não pôde evitar a risada depois de ver o rosto dele: "Quando nós apertamos as mãos! Você vai matá-lo por ser um cavalheiro educado?" ela falou debochada

O homem exalou com raiva de sua brincadeira,r "Você sabe exatamente ao que estou me referindo!"

"É exatamente onde eu quero que ele me toque e muito mais..." Ela pensou sorrindo, "Sim, meu querido pai eu sei e você não se preocupe com isso. Sua adorável filha aqui só pertencerá a um homem especial! Agora eu devo ir antes que eu fique completamente sem ar, me desculpe! " ela falou sorrindo e passou pelo homem sem sequer olhar para trás

" _Maldição! Que século é este que estamos vivendo quando as mulheres não podem escolher seu parceiro ideal? Eu não pertenço a este período e não suporto esse retardamento!" ela pensou franzindo a testa em desgosto: "Claro que posso pertencer a apenas um homem especial, mas enquanto não tiver encontrado o homem certo, continuarei minha busca, mas isso não significa que todos eles terão a mim!_ " ela falou para si mesma enquanto calvagava para o consultorio de Vladimir apressadamente.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Katarina O'Gregon. O que traz a agradável visita da senhorita?" o homem alto loiro de olhos azuis e pele clara perguntou com um grande sorriso enquanto observava a morena entrando.

"Eu preciso de tratamento especial e rápido para minhas alergias. Eu tenho grandes planos e alergia não poderá ser um inconveniente", ela respondeu enquanto se sentava na cadeira

"Que tipo de planos exatamente?" ele perguntou curioso enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira

Ela manteve a postura ereta e elegante e gesticulava levemente, "Você sabe que eu tenho um amigo próximo e vou precisar de algumas daquelas 'capas' também"

Ele franziu a testa e exalou mordendo os lábios, "Então os rumores são verdadeiros?"

"Que rumores?"

"Você e aquele cavaleiro chamado Pierce... estão 'amigáveis'..." ele respondeu quase revirando os olhos

Ela podia sentir o descontentamento em seu tom de voz, embora fingisse não perceber as expressões faciais dele: "Nem tanto... Ele é duro na queda, pois é um homem cheio de princípios..."

"No entanto ainda é um homem! Apenas pressione um pouco mais..."

Ela sorriu de acordo: "Sim, e é por isso que preciso das 'capas'"

Ele riu, "É engraçado você ter que usar seu ultimo recurso novamente... Se a minha memória não falha, ele é o segundo homem que aparentemente te rejeita"

Ela revirou os olhos, exalando irritada, "Niguém me rejeitou! Eu sei que ele me quer e ele 'confirmou' isso, mas seus princípios idiotas atrapalham!"

"E quanto a Christopher? Ele não tinha tais princípios e rejeitou você da mesma maneira!"

"Christopher está morto! E ele não me rejeitou... o erro veio da minha parte quando eu demorei demais para fazer um movimento e então quando as coisas estavam prestes a se ajustar de acordo, meus pais estragaram todo o progresso quando eles organizaram meu casamento com aquile idiota do Fleming sem o meu consentimento!"

"Um idiota que você usou 'capas'...e perdeu..." ele não pôde evitar a ironia em seu tom de voz

Ela bateu as mãos na mesa de madeira, "Cale a boca seu imbecil! Você não tem nenhum direito em falar comigo desse jeito!"

"Eu sou seu médico e tenho mantido seus segredos íntimos comigo! Eu ainda sou aquele que mente para seus nobres pais quando eu tenho que relatar sobre a sua 'saúde'..."

Ela inspirou profundamente e exalou lentamente: "Você é bem pago por isso!"

"Sim e está na hora de obter algum reajuste. Você está envelhecendo, seus pais estão preocupados com seu estado civil e os rumores estão aumentando... Estou tendo que aumentar minhas habilidades convincentes para garantir que a flor da filha adorável ainda está intacta... "

"Você não precisa usar a rota cínica comigo. Você quer mais dinheiro eu vou te dar! Estou certa de que os pobres não te mantêm funcionando e minha contribuição ajuda você a manter o luxo que não lhe pertence", ela falou com sarcasmo e um sorriso cínico

"O dinheiro não é a única maneira de pagar contas..."

Ela riu alto: "Eu aconselho o escravo a não seguir esse caminho comigo! Eu ainda tenho uma carta muito especial na manga e estou absolutamente certa de que posso convencer qualquer outra pessoa com minhas raízes artísticas de que fui atacada pelo meu médico ou qualquer outra pessoa!" ela falou maliciosamente: "E o rei... Ah, o rei! Um amigo tão grande da minha família e meu também! Ele não tolerará nenhum dano a sua inocente petit".

O homem loiro permaneceu em silêncio. Ele sabia que Katarina era audaz o suficiente para sustentar suas palavras ou ameaças. No entanto, ela deveria saber melhor que não precisava usar essas palavras para com ele, pois o preço real de seu silêncio já estava mantendo seus lábios fechados. Seus sentimentos por ela e, em nome disso, ele nunca poderia fazer nada que pudesse prejudicar o florescer de sua pequena dama-da-noite.

* * *

 **Casa do Lago**

Com o passar dos dias, Angelique parecia ter se escondido em um abrigo. Ela estava ficando sem tempo e a tristeza ocupava seu coração sensível. Ela teria que voltar para o pesadelo e o inferno da vida no dia seguinte. Mas o que mais doía era ter de deixar para trás aquele homem genuíno.

Ele nunca a desrespeitou ou tentou atravessar qualquer limite de interação, de certa forma para sua infelicidade, pois ele a fez sentir coisas que ela nunca sentiu antes. Ela não podia explicar o que ela estava sentindo por ele, ela só sabia que gostava muito dele e desejava que eles pudessem ficar seguros naquela casa para sempre.  
Por causa dele, ela escreveu vários textos de poesia em seus diários. Por causa dele, ela tinha sonhos malucos sobre eles, mas ao mesmo tempo era assustador.  
Ele era um homem mais velho. Ele era 4 anos mais velho que ela e teve muitas experiências que ela não teve. Ele havia viajado, conhecido outras culturas, outros estilos de vida, ele morava na corte de Bohma. Enquanto ela era apenas uma jovem tola e inexperiente, com um futuro sombrio.  
Ele a fez sentir que ela poderia ter uma fé diferente. Embora isso só fosse possível se eles ficassem juntos.  
Ficar juntos, ela e ele? Que ideia tola e maluca! Christopher nunca iria olhar para ela com o olhar de um homem. Como esposa para ele. Ela não tinha classe para isso. Ela não tinha o apelo para isso. Sua maneira respeitosa e gentil com ela era apenas devido à sua educação.

Ela nunca poderia ser como aquelas mulheres posudas e elegantes da corte. Lindas, inteligentes e ricas. As melhores candidatas para serem a esposa de um homem como ele.

Já era tarde da noite, Angelique não conseguia dormir e, depois de se remexer inquieta na cama, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela para admirar o lindo céu noturno cheio de estrelas. Inevitavelmente, ela chorou quando os fantasmas a assombraram. A última noite no paraíso. A última noite em segurança. A última noite em paz. Ela viu uma estrela cadente e fez um desejo. Um desejo louco, mas cheio de esperança.

A vida no campo era calma, simples e relaxante. Um estilo de vida que Christopher Reed estava aprendendo a gostar. Uma vida tão diferente da tumultuada, irritante e intimidadora da corte. Era tudo sobre os desejos do rei na maioria das vezes e seguindo tais prerrogativas autoritárias costumava ser chato e cansativo, embora ele havia adaptado seu estado de espírito e se convenceu de que havia uma causa maior por trás de tudo isso. De alguma forma, houve.  
No entanto, passando a maior parte do tempo dedicando-se a batalhas, à política e ao rei tendiam a trazer-lhe a solidão, as dúvidas, e os questionamentos. Ele ainda era um homem jovem e, certamente, ele queria mais. Ao mesmo tempo, ele queria fazer a diferença no mundo, por outro lado, ele queria começar uma família, para se estabilizar.  
E essa era uma tarefa muito mais difícil de alcançar. Ele conheceu várias mulheres, algumas eram bonitas, outras gentis e muito submissas. Havia "mulheres da vida" que eram divertidas, mas não serviam para ser donas de casa ou não mereciam isso. Havia as mulheres elegantes e nobres, mas aquelas costumavam ser muito irritantes na maioria das vezes. Com exceção de Katarina O'Gregon, que era bonita, divertida, tinha uma personalidade forte, um espírito independente e demonstrava uma personalidade apaixonada que algumas vezes costumava confundi-lo sobre que tipo de mulher ela realmente poderia ser ou quais valores ela realmente tinha. Ele gostava de seu jeito determinado, mas seu temperamento podia ser facilmente transformado em arrogância e ele não gostava disso em uma mulher.

Talvez ele fosse um homem exigente e, por causa disso, ele estava disposto a sacrificar seu sonho de se estabilizar porque não havia encontrado nenhuma mulher interessante e boa o suficiente para se adequar ao seu tipo ideal até conhecer Angelique.  
Ela tinha os traços que ele procurava em uma mulher. Ela era linda, gentil, educada, habilidosa, engraçada e independente. Ela sabia contar, ler e escrever. No entanto, foi sua simplicidade que o cativou.  
Desde o dia de seu anúncio para voltar para casa, as coisas mudaram entre eles e mais exatamente dentro dele. Ele queria, mas não sabia se seria correto abrir seus sentimentos por ela. Ele estava ciente de que estava atraído por ela, mas seu jeito de ser também era um obstáculo para ele e que costumava incomodá-lo às vezes.

E desde aquele dia, uma estranha distância cresceu entre eles. Angelique parecia evitá-lo e não tratava sua ferida quase curada como costumava fazer. Ela limitava-se a preparar a mistura e dizer-lhe para passar por si mesmo. Ele odiava ouvi-la chorar no meio da noite e se sentir impotente para consolá-la.

"Amanhã voltarei para casa"

Ele sentiu o peso com essa afirmação. Ele sabia que precisava encontrar um novo abrigo. Provavelmente não seria tão difícil pois ele tinha algumas outras habilidades e não se importava de começar de novo em um novo lugar. No entanto, algo mais o assustou - ser reconhecido.  
Ele não sabia como a batalha terminara. Ele não sabia como os outros reagiram ao seu desaparecimento. Permanecer no campo tinha essa vantagem ou desvantagem - dependendo do ponto de vista - de ser privado de novas notícias e fofocas. Sem mencionar a casa do lago situada em uma área mais isolada. Não havia vizinhos próximos. Bom para esconder, ruim para ajudas.

Angelique terminou a colheita enquanto Christopher cortava a madeira. Ele ouviu passos se aproximando do estábulo. Seus olhos seguiram a ruiva carregando uma cesta para alimentar seu cavalo.

Ele desejou poder ajudá-la. Libertá-la de sua família abusiva. Ele assistiu ela falar com seu cavalo. Cantou para ele. A calma. Sua voz celestial. Sua presença celestial. Seu perfume celestial. Sua simplicidade. O completo oposto do ninho onde as cobras reais vivem. Que voz linda mas tão entristecida.

De repente, uma ideia maluca passou pela cabeça dele. A única coisa que poderia salvá-la de sua vida de escrava.

Deixou o estábulo e viu aquele homem alto a observando aparentemente paralisado. Seus olhares se encontraram e, inevitavelmente e estranhamente, eles sorriram em sincronia.  
Andando até ele, ela pegou uma maçã da cesta e ofereceu a ele. Seus dedos se tocaram causando um arrepio eletrizante em ambos os corpos. Foi tão bom. Borboletas no estomago. Ela sentia falta do toque dele, dele tão perto. Ela sentirá falta da proteção dele. Sua segurança. Sua presença. Seu magnetismo.

"Vou preparar o almoço" ela falou com um sorriso

"Angely..." ele a segurou pelo pulso

Ela se virou para ele. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente. Desta vez houvia algo diferente. Ela poderia dizer isso, mas não o que.

"Eu não quero que você vá... para casa" ele falou quase em um sussurro

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você não precisa se preocupar, você pode ficar aqui. Como você disse, não é bom este local ficar tão abandonado"

"Não é a casa que me preocupa... mas você"

"Eu vou ficar bem. De vez em quando eu venho visitá-lo"

"Eu não quero te ver de vez em quando..."

Ela fez uma cara de não saber como reagir ou dizer. Conversação... ela odiava isso. Ela não tinha essa habilidade também. Ela era melhor em escrever.

Ele segurou a mão dela e se ajoelhou perante ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Sua boca se abriu permanecendo muda. Seu coração estava começando a acelerar.

"Você quer casar comigo, Angelique Stafford?" Ele beijou a palma da mão suavemente e olhou para cima com os olhos cheios de esperança. Ele poderia impulsivo - sim, ele tinha essa característica. Isso não foi planejado ou encenado. Ele só seguiu seu coração. Suas emoções estavam prestes a explodir. Ele não podia mais manter seus sentimentos em segredo, muito menos agora, que eles iriam se separar. Ele precisava do risco de lhe dar uma razão para ficar ou talvez voltar muito em breve.  
Seus corações estavam prestes a saltar de seus peitos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e as pernas tremiam como se ela pudesse se juntar a ele no chão a qualquer momento. Sua boca estava seca. Seus cordas vocais falharam. Ela ficou chocada e não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

Ele a observou tentando ler cada músculo em seu rosto. Cada sinal de esperança que ela poderia dar a ele. Ele sabia que isso era inesperado e louco, mas o silêncio dela era uma tortura. Momento errado? Possivelmente! No entanto, ele não se importou! Ele precisava de uma resposta, mesmo que a resposta esmagasse seu coração.  
"Angely?"

Ela engasgou, "Sim... sim..." seu rosto demonstrou vários sinais enquanto ela lutava entre o sorriso e as lágrimas e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim? Você quer casar comigo?" ele perguntou novamente. Ele precisava ter certeza

"Sim, eu aceito me casar com você"

Ele se levantou em felicidade, abraçando-a. O primeiro abraço apertado. Eles estavam tão perto. Seus corações separados apenas pelas camadas de sua pele e pelos tecidos de suas roupas. Ele envolveu seus longos braços ao redor de sua cintura fina. Ela se sentiu pequena, mas era tão bom estar nos braços dele. Os braços dela entrelaçaram o pescoço dele. Ele se parecia enorme, mas tão bom na segurança de seu abraço.

Não houve beijo, nem primeiro beijo. No entanto, um dia especial.

Naquela época as coisas eram muito diferentes. A intimidade progredia mais lentamente apesar do compromisso. A questão do casamento era diferente. Era uma questão de Estado. Uma questão de família. Eles queriam fazer as coisas da maneira correta. A diferença era que ela era a única com uma família a pedir permissão.


	4. Chapter 4

**Os personagens do jogo pertencem à Capcom. A história de fundo e outros personagens são meus.  
Nomes, personagens, empresas, lugares, eventos, localidades e incidentes são produtos da imaginação do autor ou usados de maneira fictícia. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais, vivas ou mortas, outras ficções, ou eventos reais é mera coincidência.**

* * *

 **Castelo dos O'Gregon**

Toda a família O'Gregon estava reunida à mesa almoçando como de costume. Eles raramente ignoravam o hábito de comer juntos. O patriarca parecia entusiasmado e esperou que todos os membros terminassem suas refeições antes de falar o motivo de seu entusiasmo.

"Amanhã todas as mulheres se dedicarão à limpeza da casa. Quero que brilhe como ouro!"

"Qual é a ocasião especial, meu pai?" Elizabeth, a filha mais nova perguntou em curiosidade

O homem sorriu, "O dia depois de amanhã o Duque do Noroeste vai se encontrar com Katarina. Ele está muito interessado nela pois sua reputação impecável vai à frente dela, e ele quer desposá-la."

"O que? Você nunca vai desistir de me forçar a fazer o que eu não quero?" a jovem morena protestou enraivecida

"Sente-se, você está perdendo suas maneiras" o homem falou em tom de desaprovação

"Eu não vou sentar, não sou um cachorro!"

"Katarina, não vou repetir duas vezes!"

"Nem eu! Estou de saco cheio de você tentar controlar minha vida! Você sabe o quanto me desagrada aquele velho nojento e ainda está prestes a me obrigar a encontrá-lo sem antes me consultar?"

"Eu sabia que você seria contra, mas você não tem poder de decisão. As mulheres não têm ultima palavra contra um homem! O Duque é um homem altamente influente e tão rico quanto nós. É um grande negócio! Sem mencionar que ele é velho o suficiente e você não vai precisar tolerar ele por muito tempo..."ele deu de ombros

"Apresente-o a Elizabeth então! Ela é a boneca perfeita para obedecer o que você disser ou a qualquer outro homem!"

"O Duque escolheu você!"

"Eu escolho a mim mesma! Eu não vou encontrá-lo!"

O homem levantou-se com raiva de seu assento e andou em direção à morena, impiedoso ele bateu no rosto dela, "Katarina. Você passou todos os limites da educação e da tolerância. Você vai obedecer ao que eu digo enquanto você ainda viver sob o meu comando!"

"Eu nunca vou esquecer essa bofetada!" ela falou amargamente. O ódio podia ser visto em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados que pareciam ficar mais escuros depois disso.

"Eu também não vou!" o homem respondeu com a mesma intensidade: "Você vai conhecer o Duque e vai se casar com ele, quer você goste ou não!"

A morena não recuou e imediatamente se levantou olhando para ele desafiadoramente: "Eu morro antes disso!" ela falou amargamente indo embora e correu para o quarto dela

O homem resmungou. Seu entusiasmo foi destruído. Ele olhou para a esposa como se a culpasse pelo comportamento de Katarina, já que era dever da mulher cuidar da educação dos filhos. Ela olhou para baixo em submissão.

Elizabeth ficou assustada com toda a situação e, quando foi autorizada, deixou a mesa e foi imediatamente atrás de Katarina.

"O que você está fazendo?" a loira perguntou quando entrou nos aposentos e notou sua irmã mais velha em pé diante do guarda-roupa jogando sua roupa no chão

"As malas!"

"O que?"

"Eu vou sair desse tormento. Eu não vou encontrar aquele homem repugnante!"

"Você está louca?"

"Eu vou ficar se eu continuar vivendo aqui!"

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Eu fiz muitas coisas que as mulheres não deveriam... esta será apenas mais uma adição à lista"

"Mas agora você pode ser executada!"

"Isso vai ser ótimo! Vou me juntar ao Christopher no céu e seremos felizes para sempre!"

"Por favor, irmã, nunca mais diga isso de novo. Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar a felicidade em breve"

"Não com o Duque!"

"Irmã, o Duque pode não ser tão ruim quanto você pensa..."

"Você está absolutamente certa... Ele é pior! Ele é feio e fede! Não é de se admirar porque seu ultimo casamento não durou tanto... Eu tenho certeza que sua esposa morreu de desgosto!"

"Shhh! Não seja tão cruel com a memória dela!"

"Eu não sou cruel, só falei a verdade!"

Elizabeth suspirou de frustração, Katarina nunca retirava suas palavras faladas e observou sua irmã mais velha guardar alguns de seus vestidos em uma bolsa de couro, "Onde você vai ficar?"

Katarina bufou: "Em qualquer lugar, menos aqui!"

"Isso significa Pierce?"

A morena soltou um suspiro pesado: "Eu não sei onde vou ficar e não acho que Pierce seja uma opção depois que todos os rumores se espalharam!" ela falou com segurança. Mas a verdade era que ela não podia contar com a personalidade medrosa de sua irmãzinha e poderia ser facilmente pressionada a abrir a boca em tal circunstância.

"Isso é muito perigoso... uma mulher sozinha lá fora..."

"Chega disso!" ela gritou, "Eu não sou como você e posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma!"

A loira olhou para baixo com tristeza. Ela queria ajudar, mas ela estava com muito medo daquele tempo e decidiu que era melhor para ela deixar sua irmã em sua própria sorte.

* * *

 **Casa do Lago**

Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar. Aquelas palavras. Aquele momento. Angelique Stafford ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Isso foi real? Se ela estava sonhando, ela não queria acordar nunca mais, apesar de todo o medo e inseguranças ocorrendo nela. Ela não podia acreditar que estava tendo a chance de viver um futuro melhor. Ela gostaria de ter sua mãe e avó com ela, dando-lhe conselhos de sabedoria, mas não... ela estava sozinha. Ela estava sozinha no mundo. O medo a envolvia e não raramente a consomia.

No entanto, Christopher a fez se sentir segura e aceita. Ele a apoiava em qualquer coisa. Ele estava falando sério, certo? Ou ele estava muito grato por ter tido sua vida salva?

"O que ele quis dizer com casar, eu não sei exatamente. Será que ele quis dizer que eu vou ter um anel para usar num colar, que eu posso mostrar publicamente e que nos seremos prometidos um ao outro? Ou estamos trocando presentes que irão aderir alguma qualidade mágica de uma posse de um ao outro? Ou usarei uma liga que ficará escondida sob minhas roupas e ninguém saberá sobre nós?  
Agora que penso nisso, estou realmente inundada em dúvidas e não tenho certeza se estava certa em dizer sim a ele. Eu pensei que o namoro era algo diferente, mas bem... nós vivemos juntos por alguns meses e isso é tão errado! Talvez ele esteja considerando esse momento como cortejo… Será?" Ela ponderou sem perceber que a comida estava começando a queimar na panela. Quando ela percebeu, deu um grito e rapidamente agiu para tentar salvar a refeição que restava.

No jantar, Angelique estava comendo em silêncio. Mais calada do que o habitual. Christopher ocasionalmente assistiu sua linda noiva se perguntando qual a razão de seu silêncio. Seria sua despedida na manhã seguinte?

"Christopher..." ela quebrou o silêncio com um tom baixo. Ele olhou para ela, "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sim"

Ela parecia hesitante. Seus pés tremiam sob a mesa, ela procurou as palavras certas em sua mente para se expressar de uma forma adequada, como ela não queria fazê-lo se sentir ofendido por sua pergunta: "Eu não quero que você tenha a idéia errada e não se sinta ofendido, mas eu preciso perguntar isso..."

"Eu não vou. Apenas me pergunte"

"Você promete?"

"Sim eu prometo!"

Ela mordeu os lábios soltando um longo suspiro, "Ehh... Você está... o que exatamente você quis dizer com casar comigo? Propondo para mim? Eu... eu nunca tive um namoro antes, mas eu fiquei imaginando que as coisas aconteceriam de uma maneira diferente... até a proposta de casamento..."ela falou entre gaguejos

Christopher não pôde evitar o riso. Foi essa a verdadeira razão pela qual ela ficou tão quieta por todo esse tempo? Ela era muito fofa aos olhos dele.

"Por que você está rindo?"

Ele limpou a garganta, "Não leve para o lado pessoal, mas eu não esperava essa pergunta dessa forma"

"Eu preciso entender"

"Sim, claro e você está certa em perguntar"

"Então, por que você ri?"

"Porque você falou de um jeito bonitinho e eu adoro esse seu jeito"

Ela fez uma cara de não estar muito certs de como reagir à sua declaração

"Eu sei que você é inexperiente e eu não sou tão experiente quanto você pode pensar" ele fez uma pausa com uma expressão pensativa, "mas sim... pensando melhor, agora eu acho que fui muito impulsivo em propor a você, mas... eu realmente tenho sentimentos por você há algum tempo e você é a mulher que eu sempre sonhei para ser minha esposa. Nós nos damos bem e eu pensei que se nos casarmos, você teria a chance de escapar de sua família abusiva. Meu coração doi quando eu ouço você chorando no meio da noite desde aquela visita sombria..."

Ela gostava de ouvir essas palavras, mas as interpretou de outra maneira: "Então você está tentando me salvar?"

"E para amar você", acrescentou com convicção

"Eu sou jovem demais para você"

"E daí? Eu não vejo nenhum problema com isso. Você não é mais uma criança"

"Eu não sou, mas é estranho... é estranho e parece que nós pulamos alguns passos..."

"Angely, não é como se estivéssemos nos casando hoje à noite, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu tenho sentimentos reais por você e acredito que podemos ser felizes juntos. Até o dia do casamento teremos tempo para nos conhecermos... e cortar essa distância que ainda temos entre nós em nome da cortesia ou polidez ou ética... Concordo que foi repentino, mas acredito que você pode aprender a me amar se você se permitir..."

Ela olhou para baixo sentindo o rubor do rosto, sorriu suavemente e com um tom de aquecimento, ela respondeu: "Amar você não será difícil quando eu... eu também tenho sentimentos por você"

Ele sorriu... Ele sorriu o enorme sorriso dos anjos enquanto suas palavras soavam como uma bela canção para seus ouvidos. Ela tinha sentimentos por ele também e os manteve escondidos por todo esse tempo sem demonstrar sua existência. Ou ela e ele demoraram para perceber? Não importava. Seus sentimentos eram recíprocos e um futuro brilhante parecia estar se formando. Sua alma estava cheia de esperança e ele iria esperar por ela o quanto fosse necessário. Um desafio em ficar longe, especialmente agora que ele vive um novo estilo de vida longe das batalhas e da corte.

Ele queria abraçá-la novamente em felicidade. Ele queria tanto! No entanto, ele não queria assustá-la novamente com outro ato impulsivo, então ele apenas correspondeu a sua reação feliz, mas contido e tímidamente. Embora, mais tarde naquela noite, ele não pudesse se conter e antes de abrir caminho para seus quartos, ele beijou suavemente as costas da mão dela, o que foi o suficiente para fazê-la corar como um tomate.

"Boa noite, Angely"

"Boa noite, Chris"

* * *

Katarina montou seu cavalo o mais rápido que pôde, notando o tempo mudar no final do dia, antecipando a noite. Algumas gotas de chuva gelada tocaram sua pele delicada, causando-lhe arrepios e desespero em chegar ao seu destino depois de fugir de casa como uma prisioneira fugindo da prisão, coberta por uma capa preta tentando ser a mais invisível possível e não ser reconhecida nas ruas e agora na longa estrada cercada por árvores altas. A chuva forte repentina abafava todos os outros sons, peneirando os galhos e formando poças de lama no chão, relâmpagos iluminando o céu, os barulhos altos dos trovões dando boas vindas à chuva pesada. Logo depois, ela sorriu ao ver a casa familiar e sua única esperança de um abrigo e esconderijo, o Palácio de Northman.

Ela bateu nas portas duplas. Seu corpo tremia de frio e depois de um tempo, ela notou a abertura da porta.

"Pierce, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda!" ela falou implorando

Sem pensar duas vezes, o jovem deixou-a entrar e imediatamente lhe deu uma toalha seca: "O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou em preocupação

"Você é minha única e última esperança!"

"Apenas me diga o que aconteceu"

"Eu preciso de você... eu preciso que você me dê um abrigo. Eu fugi de casa!"

"O que?" ele falou em perplexidade

"Meu pai mais uma vez estava prestes a me forçar a fazer algo que eu não queria e sem me consultar, ele... ele agendou uma reunião com um homem horrivel para depois de amanhã!"

"O que? Como assim?"

"Com o Duque do noroeste"

Pierce não sabia o que dizer

"Pierce, eu não posso casar com esse homem maldito! Então, por favor, me ajude!"

Ele gaguejou: "Kat, eu não posso fazer isso! Você sabe que homens e mulheres só compartilham a mesma casa depois do casamento ou durante encontros secretos à noite na casa da mulher durante um compromisso..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, esqueça as regras estúpidas da maldita sociedade e ouça meu desespero! Seja empático uma vez na sua vida sobre a minha dor!" ela falou soluçando em lágrimas

"Estou ouvindo a sua dor, mas você não consegue ver que isso me envolve, pode nos matar?"

"Ninguém vai saber que eu estou aqui! Eu fui muito cuidadosa e ninguém me viu!"

"Mas eles podem procurar por você aqui!"

"Pierce! Olhe para o tempo lá fora! Você realmente quer que eu saia e adoeça até a morte? É assim que você me mostra seu amor por mim?"

"Nosso amor é impossível Kat! Seu pai foi muito claro sobre isso!"

"É só até o Duque ir embora! Por favor! Eu o amo e não posso me casar com nenhum outro homem além de você!", Ela caiu de joelhos em súplica, segurando firmemente a perna dele.

O jovem passou a mão no cabelo em nervosismo. Com certeza ele queria ajudá-la e libertá-la dos arranjos matrimoniais que seu pai insistia, mas, como vice-almirante, ele deveria ser um exemplo e ser o exemplo a aplicar as regras.

Ele balançou a cabeça irritado. Dividido entre amor e dever.

"Ninguém vai saber e eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre! Você disse que há passagens secretas... se alguém me procurar, posso me esconder lá."

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, "Por favor, levante-se"

"Só se você me disser que eu posso ficar..." ela respondeu olhando para cima

Seus olhos implorando eram demais para ele suportar. Uma mulher diferente como ela se humilhando em tal nível era demais até para ele. Para seus princípios e códigos pessoais. Ele nunca pensou que algum dia veria Katarina O'Gregon tão submissa.

"Por favor, eu te imploro!" ela insistiu mais

Derrotado por sua insistência e seus próprios sentimentos, ele exalou: "Só por esta noite por causa do tempo..." ele falou com uma voz quase falhando. Para quem ele estava mentindo? Um dia ou mais dias não fariam mais diferença.

Katarina sorriu largamente e imediatamente ficou de pé. Sem qualquer aviso, os braços dela entrelaçaram o pescoço dele e ela deu um longo beijo nos lábios dele. Completamente rendido, ele correspondeu ao beijo calorosamente. Ele amava seus lábios, seus beijos, suas carícias. Ele conhecia seu lado doce, seu lado suave.

O beijo aumentou progressivamente quando Katarina moveu a língua em sua boca. Um beijo molhado. O corpo de Pierce começou a reagir de uma maneira diferente. Um caminho que ainda não havia sido atravessado por eles e certamente não sem tentativas do lado dela. Katarina tinha um lutador que exigia uma força fenomenal dele para não se render e queimar nas chamas de seu amor. A pergunta era, por quanto tempo ele iria resistir?

* * *

 **Casa do Lago**

No início da manhã seguinte, Angelique estava arrumando seus pertences em seu quarto. Depois de uma longa noite agitada, "o dia" chegou. Ela estava em contagem regressiva para retornar ao inferno. Sentimentos misturados. Uma parte dela estava triste, muito triste por ter que deixar sua casa estimada. Outro lado dela estava radiante por estar apaixonada pela primeira vez. Ela tinha uma longa viagem pela frente. Ela tinha terminado de colocar seus pertences em seu cavalo quando ouviu a voz de Christopher.

"Angely"

"Sim" ela se virou para ele

"Você estava saindo sem se despedir de mim?"

Ela sorriu sem jeito, "Não, claro que não... eu só não queria perturbar o seu sono"

"Eu estava esperando você me chamar ja que você sabe o quanto estou preocupado com você indo sozinha..."

"Eu lhe disse que não é necessário. É uma viagem curta e eu já estou acostumada com a estrada. Estarei na cidade ao pôr do sol"

"Essa é uma longa viagem!"

"Não, não é... é só que eu ando devagar apreciando a paisagem antes de chegar ao inferno... além disso, quando chegar lá, não precisarei encarar muitas pessoas, porque nessa hora do dia elas tendem a ficar trancadas em seus quartos"

Ele suspirou com frustração, "Eu gostaria que existisse um jeito de você me dizer que você estaria segura"

"Eu estarei segura! Eu prometo que voltarei em algumas semanas para verificar você", ela sorriu gentilmente na tentativa de assegurá-lo

Ele sorriu suavemente: "Há algo mais antes de você ir..."

"O que?" ela perguntou

Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça, pegou o cachecol do uniforme e deu a ela para simbolizar que ele estaria com ela onde quer que ela estive, e uma prova de que ele pertence a ela.  
A ruiva não podia acreditar e impotentemente lágrimas de emoção se formaram em seus olhos. Esse foi o selo da troca de compromisso desde que ela preferiu emprestar sua casa para ele e agora ela tinha uma parte dele com ela.

Ela sorriu feliz, enquanto agradecia pelo gesto.

Havia uma vibração diferente em seu olhar. Ele olhou para ela com um reconforto que fez seu coração queimar e sua temperatura corporal aumentou de uma maneira estranha, mas boa.

Ele a abraçou e a puxou lentamente para ele. Então, ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra acariciou sua bochecha suavemente. Lentamente, ele se inclinou o rosto perto do dela. Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Ele tão perto. Eles estavam tão perto como nunca haviam ficado antes. Ela não podia se mover, mesmo se quisesse. Ela queria antecipar seu próximo passo, como se pudesse fazê-lo! Um terreno desconhecido para ela, apesar de excitante. Ela havia sonhado muitas vezes com esse momento e praticado em segredo sozinha.  
Ele aproximou seu rosto de acordo com a permissão dela. Um campo desconhecido para eles, no sentido de que eles nunca tinham estado lá antes um com o outro. Embora ele soubesse como era beijar alguém, esse era um território que ele também não explorou. No entanto, um terreno desconhecido para ele, já que ele nunca havia beijado com amor antes.

Olhos fechados. Um beijo de amor. Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram. Suave. Caloroso. Gentil. O primeiro beijo dela. O primeiro beijo deles. Ele podia sentir sua inexperiência e ele era compreensivo. Paciente. Lentamente, guiando-a. Movimentos suaves e lentos.

Eles se separaram por um breve momento para olhar os olhos um do outro. Ela sorriu feliz. Havia paixão em seus olhos castanhos claros. Olhos parecidos com o mel que ele tinha. Ela nunca havia notado isso antes e tão perto. Ela manteve todos os detalhes de seu rosto em sua memória antes de seus olhos se fecharem e seus lábios dançarem novamente. Ainda estranho, mas confortável. Um ato delicioso antes de sua partida. Ele sabia ser notável.

"Angely, meu amor. Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!"

"Eu vou sentir sua falta também, Christopher meu amor"

 _Ela queria muito ficar..._


End file.
